1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVM), and more specifically, to NVMs that use a charge pump voltage in a word line driver/decoder.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory (NVM) such as electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and flash uses voltage levels that exceed the input power supply voltage for use during read, write, erase, and write verify operations. In the case where these elevated voltages are internally supplied, which is the typical case, they are most commonly generated by a charge pump. The more current that must be supplied, the larger the charge pump must be and thus require more area. Any area increase ultimately leads to a cost increase that may be due to actually increase in the cost of the die as well as increased packaging size that increases the cost of the package which in turn may increase cost in using the packaged die. Accordingly it is desirable to have circuits that draw as little current as possible from the charge pump. Although for other reasons, such as battery drain, it is common to design for low current, the particular effect of circuits that use the charge pump voltage is particularly important in minimizing current drain.
Accordingly there is a need to improve upon reducing current drain on charge pumps in NVMs which are particularly dependent on charge pumps.